


Ellie's Assessment

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, post 17x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie decides to go for it but first she needs to ask some questions.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Ellie's Assessment

**Author's Note:**

> kind of weird but hopefully a little funny

For a week there had been no more mentions of McGee's vasectomy or any talk of the topic in general. But as they were heading to the garage on their way to make an arrest for their latest and quick case, Nick had for some reason decided to ask if it had worked prompting not only McGee to send him a weird look for suddenly wanting to know _now_ but for Ellie to remember about how against it Nick had been from what she overheard and put together.

It made Ellie wonder. Which is why a little plan formed in her head on the long drive back to the Navy Yard, her and Nick having taken the second place their killer could have been meaning they had to drive further out than Gibbs and McGee. She debated doing it while Nick was driving..but she was a little worried he'd accidentally crash with how he reacted to the whole vasectomy subject. 

Ellie knew she wanted Nick to be in her future, but she was a planner and she needed to know if it really was off the table for him..but who said she couldn't have a little fun with it? 

* * *

  
It became pretty late by the time Nick and Ellie returned to their desks to pack up for the night, most of the people on their floor having gone home with only a few stragglers walking around.

"So-" Ellie walked towards Nick after sliding the strap of her bag over her shoulder, leaning her hand on the edge of her desk. "-you're certain on this whole never getting a vasectomy thing?"

Nick groaned, disgust sliding right onto his face after the word left her mouth. "Are we really back on this topic?"

"Don't be a baby Nick." Ellie teased. "Okay but what if-"

"Oh no here we go." He mumbled under his breath. Sighing he leaned against McGee's desk and crossed his arms.

Ellie glared but continued on. "What if you have two kids and don't want anymore?"

"That's what protection is for." His eyes narrowed, suspicion growing on his face.

"Three kids?"

"Okay three is kind of a lot-"

"Four kids?"

"Ellie what the hell is with the questions?"

"Five kids?"

"What?!" Nick almost yelped out, voice reaching a higher pitch. "Why would I have _five kids_?!"

"So you'd at least consider it if you had four to prevent that fifth kid?"

"I-I guess!" Nick's voice still reaching that higher register making Ellie bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. "Seriously _what the hell_ Ellie?!"

She smirked, taking steps towards him. "Just wanted to know what to expect for the future."

"Huh? That doesn't even make any se-" Nick stopped and blinked as the words registered in his head. "Wait _what_?!" 

With a laugh Ellie leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek that lingered a little too long before quickly moving away. "Pick me up tomorrow at six!" She shouted back with a wink and a sly grin as she headed towards the elevator.

Nick stood frozen, mouth open and eyes wide. 

At the other end of the squad room, Kasie and Jimmy stood side by side, grins on their faces.

"Daaaamn." Kasie let out. 

"Double daaaamn." Jimmy followed.

Both of them exchanged a laugh watching Nick still trying to process what just happened. 

"So-" Kasie turned to Jimmy, holding her hand out with a fake innocent look. "Looks like I won, Ellie did it first!"

Jimmy groaned, smacking a twenty dollar bill into her hand. "Any way we don't have to tell McGee?"

"Oh hell no, you lost Jimbo! It's not our fault you didn't realize how much of a wimp Nick is when it comes to his feelings for her."

"Alright fine!" Jimmy then looked back at Nick. "Should we do something? I don't think he's moved an inch."

"Eh" Kasie waved her hand. "He'll live."

Right as the words left her mouth, Nick finally shook himself out of it and a large smile formed on his face. 

Both of them covered their mouths to smother their laughter when he threw his arms up, letting out a loud ' _yes_!' that made every person left on the floor stare at him, but Nick didn't seem to notice too high off the fact he had a date with Ellie.


End file.
